Automotive internal combustion engines are often equipped with breathing systems to decrease emissions and increase engine efficiency. The breathing systems may include one or more turbochargers, one or more exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) assemblies, and other components. Valves and passages are commonly located throughout the breathing systems to regulate fluid-flow between the breathing system components.